1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gene cDNA for a novel polypeptide which is produced by the mantle tissue (mantle epithelial cells) of the Japanese pearl oyster (Pinctada fucata), a vector containing the cDNA, host cells transformed with the vector, a polypeptide produced thereby, a method of producing the same, a DNA coding for the polypeptide, an antibody to the polypeptide and a cosmetic composition containing the polypeptide or a degraded peptide derived therefrom.
2. Prior Art
In cases where it is desired to obtain a specific polypeptide or a DNA coding therefor, the prior art methods so far generally used identifies the desired polypeptide in a tissue or cell culture fluid, then isolates and purifies the polypeptide, and clones the gene or, alternatively, clones the gene through expression thereof using the presence of biological activity as an indicator.
However, the information concerning the factors produced by pearl oyster mantle epithelial cells is very scanty and the factors are mostly insoluble, making it difficult to isolate and purify them and identify them in terms of biological activity.